


Variegated

by whiskywrites



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I am not sorry, Long-Term Relationship(s), Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Persephone has fertility powers, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, chaotic bisexual energy, proceed at your own risk, this is just filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskywrites/pseuds/whiskywrites
Summary: After three hundred years of marriage, Hades and Persephone get a little creative with their anniversary.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone/Hermes (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first bit is just the teaser. There's plenty more to follow.

Hades flopped back onto the bed beside his wife, settling into the pillows with a deep, satisfied sigh. He smiled as Persephone rolled towards him, lifting his arm and ducking underneath it to cuddle against his chest, her head settled just below his shoulder. She rubbed across his belly with one small hand before settling, her fingers splayed across his skin. 

“Happy anniversary, my love,” Hades said, tilting his head to press a kiss to her hair. 

“Three hundred years already,” Persephone mused. He could feel her smile against his chest. “The sex just keeps getting better.”

“Can’t say I’m upset with that,” Hades chuckled, trailing his fingers across her shoulders. 

They laid together in the quiet, softly touching, basking in the deep satisfaction that thrummed through them both after several rounds of good sex. Hades was beginning to feel sleepy, his eyes fluttering closed despite his efforts to stay awake, when Persephone spoke again. 

“Hades?” she said, a hesitantly curious tone to her voice. 

“Hmm?”

“Would you ever… I mean, have you ever considered…” Persephone started, her fingers on his belly tracing anxious patterns. “Shit, nevermind, forget I said anything.”

“No, no, please. You know you can tell me anything,” Hades said, fully awake now and focused on his wife. Abruptly, Persephone sat up and faced him, crossing her legs and settling with her hip pressed to his waist.

“Okay, please don’t take this as me not liking what we do, or in any way being unsatisfied,” Persephone began. Her hands fluttered above her knees before she laid them on her thighs, curling her fingers into her palms. Hades’s heart thunked in his chest, worry clenching at him before he pushed it away, reaching to take Persephone’s hand. She wrapped her fingers around his and held his hand in her lap, stroking the back with her thumb. “I love you so much. I adore you. But lately I’ve gotten to thinking about something else I wanted to try with you. With us.”

Hades raised an eyebrow and squeezed his hand in hers. “A sex thing? Sweetness, we’ve tried so many things, what have you come up with that could be making you this stressed?”

“We haven’t tried _this_ ,” Persephone whispered, her tone dropping like she was telling him a secret. “But I’m so nervous to ask.”

“Just go for it,” Hades encouraged, smiling widely up at her. “I’m very intrigued now.”

Persephone took a deep, shuddering breath, and grabbed his other hand. She cradled both of his hands against her body, and smiled shyly. 

“I want to have a threesome,” she blurted, her face flushing deeply. She grinned and then bit her lip, anxiety getting the better of her as she worried it between her teeth.

Hades froze, his eyes going wide as a flood of images flashed through his mind. Persephone kissing someone else, her hands twining into their hair as they manhandled her into their lap. Persephone with her face buried between another woman’s thighs while Hades took her from behind. Persephone laid out underneath another man while he fucked her and she writhed and Hades… watched. 

Oh gods, but he wanted to _watch_. 

“Hades? Hades, you haven’t said anything,” Persephone said, her voice pitching higher with anxiety. “Please say something.”

“I, uh,” Hades cleared his throat. “I think that would be very entertaining.”

“Really?” Persephone laughed, tension leaking from her shoulders. She leaned towards him slightly. “I honestly didn’t know what you would think about it, you can be a little… possessive sometimes.”

“Oh, just me?” Hades pulled his hands away and sat up, crowding into Persephone’s space so that she had to lean back slightly. He watched her pupils dilate and her breath hitch in her chest as he stopped with his face inches from hers, his arms bracketing her body. “I’m not the only one in this bed with a tendency towards being jealous, oh Queen of mine.” 

“Damn right I’m Queen of you,” Persephone snarked, closing the distance between them and kissing him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling. She dipped her tongue into his mouth too briefly and Hades groaned as she pulled away. "So, you didn't look horrified by the thought. Quite the opposite in fact."

"I was considering the logistics," Hades said, leaning back and propping himself up on his forearm. "How it would work, what kinds of things we might get up to."

"To be honest, I hadn't quite gotten past the part where it's just very sexy and the idea drives me kinda wild," Persephone said, grinning.

"Do you have anyone in mind yet?" 

"Wait, wait, wait," Persephone said, holding up her hands to stop him. "Are you saying you want to? Really? Like actually give it a try, not just talk about it in the safety of our own bed."

"If you want to, then I want to," Hades said softly. He ran his free hand up her thigh to rest on her waist. Persephone shivered. Hades wasn't sure if it was because of his touch or his words. 

"Then I better get to thinking," Persephone purred. She placed her hands on his shoulders and knocked him backwards, climbing over him to straddle his hips. “Gotta ask the right person, you know.”

Hades grinned wolfishly as Persephone descended on him, her teeth grazing the skin of his neck as she twisted her hips against his. This anniversary just kept getting better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by [Little_Miss_Rainstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Rainstorm/pseuds/Little_Miss_Rainstorm) and [Miss_Understood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood). 
> 
> This is the filthiest thing I've ever written. You have been warned.

“It should be someone we already know.” 

Hades looked up from the report he was reading as he finally registered the door to his office swinging open and his wife striding in. She was a vision in a midnight blue knee length dress, her hair twined around her head in a crown of braids. Her actual crown was nestled into her hair, glittering as the lights caught the scattered stones. A small mess of blue flowers was twining around the metal spikes, moving like a living creature as she came to the side of his desk and began pacing. Hades spun in his chair to face her, watching as small blue blossoms fell to the floor. 

“Kore, you’re blooming,” Hades said, smirking and folding his arms across his chest. “You haven’t done that in decades.”

Persephone stopped her pacing and her eyes flicked upwards, then narrowed. “You little traitors.” 

Hades let out a deep laugh. “Clearly you’re having a very productive day at work.”

“I’m caught up until the next stack of souls hits my desk,” she said quickly, waving her hand absently. 

“And spending the time considering partners?” 

“Yes! It’s not easy you know!” She hopped up onto his desk, crossing her legs and drumming her fingers on the table top. “Eros is the obvious choice for _me_ , but you’re related to him.”

“Yeah, no thanks,” Hades said. “Not into that. Besides, not sure if I could handle two fertility deities at once.”

“So many of our friends just wouldn’t be interested, I know that,” she mused. “I’m not even sure how to figure out who _would_ be interested without having a very awkward, potentially horrible conversation.”

“We don’t need to find anyone right away,” Hades soothed, laying his hand over hers on the desk. “There’s no deadline, no rush.”

“You say that but now that I’ve got it in my head, it’s practically all I can think about,” Persephone grumbled. She pointed angrily at her own head. “Traitor flowers, see?”

“Hey hi hey!”

They both turned to see Hermes poking his head in through the still open door. He waved enthusiastically as they turned towards him and stepped into the room, smoothing one hand over the lapels of his suit jacket, his other hand clutching a thick folder.

“Hermes!” Persephone trilled, hopping off the desk and moving to meet Hermes as he walked further into the room. She wrapped her arms around her friend’s waist and he squeezed her back. “How are you? Please tell me you’re here because that assignment Zeus had you on is finally over.”

“You bet your petals it is!” Hermes grinned, setting his hands on her shoulders as he smiled at her. “It’s good to get back to the usual grind.”

“Yes, well, unfortunately it’s not going to be quite business as usual,” Hades said, swiveling his chair back toward his desk and pulling his laptop towards him. He typed for a moment and then turned the screen towards Hermes. “There’s a pretty decent backlog of souls to deal with at the moment. Thanatos has needed some extra time off lately, which coincided with your absence.”

“No prob, boss,” Hermes broke away from Persephone and handed her the folder he was holding. He moved towards the desk and leaned forward to read the file Hades had pulled up. “I did have some time here and there while I was doing Zeus’s project to finish that shade requisition efficiency report you guys wanted. It’s in the folder.” 

“That’s perfect, thank you, Hermes,” Hades said. He glanced at Persephone over Hermes’s shoulder and did a double take. Were the flowers in her hair turning… red? Oh, they _were_. She was staring at Hermes’s back with her head tilted slightly and her lips pursed. Hermes straightened up and Persephone shook herself slightly, her eyes flicking quickly to meet Hades’s gaze. 

“Alright, I’m heading to the mortal realm to get started then,” Hermes said gleefully. He turned to leave and stopped in front of Persephone. “Hey Queenie, want to get lunch sometime this week? Feels like I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“Yeah, sure!” Persephone responded, her voice bright and sharp like the edge of a knife. “That would be great, just text me!”

“Catch you later,” Hermes said with a wink. “See ya, boss!”

Hermes left, whistling to himself as he strode away. Persephone watched him go for a moment before turning slowly to face Hades, a wicked smile spreading across her face. Hades dropped his chin onto his fist, propping himself up on the desk as he looked at her. 

“Really? Hermes?” he said sardonically. 

“He’s always kind of had a thing for me,” Persephone mused, prowling towards the desk. “And he’s got a wild energy to him, don’t you think? Might be fun.”

“Might be awkward at work afterwards,” Hades replied.

“Only if you make it awkward, Your Majesty,” she said, moving around the corner of his desk and grabbing the arms of his chair, yanking it around so that he faced her again. She climbed into his lap, settling sideways with both knees hooked over his thigh, and slid one hand against his neck. “We’re all adults here and we’re going to be doing the same jobs for eternity. Why not have a little fun? Besides, he’s also the most likely to not be offended or freaked out by us asking.”

“True,” Hades said. “He _is_ fairly... unflappable.”

Persephone groaned, her head dropping to Hades’s shoulder as he shook with silent laughter. “I’m revoking your pun license, that was horrible.”

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad,” Hades said. “It hardly ruffled your feathers.” 

“Stop!” Persephone laughed, smacking him playfully on the shoulder. 

“If you’re decided on him, I can ask him this week,” Hades said. He ran his wide palm down the length of her arm to twine his fingers with hers. Persephone grinned and nodded vehemently, tossing a few of the flowers off of her crown and onto the both of them. 

Hades leaned in to kiss her cheek. Persephone took his face in her hands and drew him in for a short but deep kiss before sliding off his lap and straightening the hem of her dress. She started to walk towards the door.

“I’ll see you for lunch?” she called over her shoulder. Hades nodded and returned her excited smile as she left, pulling the door closed behind her. He could feel a tumble of excitement in the pit of his stomach. Hermes might just be the perfect candidate for what he had in mind. 

* * *

Hermes hummed discordantly to himself as he exited the elevator onto the top floor of Tower One. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over to the reception desk on the left, where Hades’s personal assistant Eleni sat. Eleni smiled at him and held up a finger politely as she finished up the call she was on, so Hermes turned to wave at Persephone’s assistant Iola where she sat at the desk on the right. Iola grinned and waved back.

“Here for your ten o’clock with His Majesty?” Eleni asked.

Hermes whirled around and smiled widely at her. “Sure am! You got any idea what this is about?”

“Not a clue,” Eleni said, raising her hand towards her earpiece as she got ready to buzz him in. “He asked me to schedule the meeting but didn’t give any notes to put in.”

“Weird,” Hermes said, tucking his hands into his pockets, his grin drooping. He felt slightly apprehensive now. He had been hoping that Eleni might at least have an idea as to why Hades had summoned him for a private meeting. 

Eleni gave him an apologetic look and tapped the side of her headset. “Your Majesty, I have Lord Hermes here to see you.”

Hermes wiggled his eyebrows at her and Eleni laughed, then waved towards the door. “Go ahead, he said he’s ready for you.”

Hermes bounded up the short set of steps to the office door and knocked sharply twice before letting himself in. Hades looked up from his computer with a flat expression. 

“Close the door, please.”

Pushing the door shut behind him, Hermes fought to maintain his smile through the thrill of nerves coursing through him now. The door shut with a click that seemed too loud to him and he made his way over to the large desk. Hades stood and indicated the set of chairs and low table off to the side of the desk.The two men moved into the space and Hermes waited for Hades to sit before seating himself. Hades slipped his glasses off, setting them on the small table before he leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped. He looked at Hermes and twisted his lips, his expression unreadable. 

“So, uh,” Hermes blurted, his nerves overtaking him. “What can I do for you, boss?”

Hades was silent for a moment longer. He cleared his throat and shifted back slightly into his chair. “Well, Hermes, I suppose to start I should let you know that this conversation isn’t in any way related to work.”

Relief spread quickly through Hermes’s body and he felt tight muscles that he hadn’t even realized he was clenching release into relaxation. He chuckled. 

“Kinda had me worried there for a minute, Hades,” he quipped. He sat back and crossed his legs, one hand resting on the arm of the chair while the other fidgeted with the hem of his suit jacket. 

“Yeah, well, this isn’t something I really wanted to have making its way down the office gossip chain,” Hades said, glancing away and reaching up to rub the back of his neck briefly before folding his hands together. “How was your lunch with Persephone the other day?”

“Oh, it was great! It’s always a fun time when we get to hang out,” Hermes said brightly. 

“That’s good,” Hades said, smirking. “You’re attracted to her. I can tell.”

Hermes paled and his mouth dropped open. His heart skipped double time in his chest, the nervous energy from a few minutes ago filling him anew. “Hey, what, no, that’s not how it is, I mean sure she’s beautiful, but-”

“Hermes, relax,” Hades said, holding an open hand up to stop Hermes’s babbling. Hermes shut his mouth with an audible click as his teeth smacked together. “This isn’t that kind of conversation. I’m not bothered by you finding Persephone attractive.”

“You’re… not?” 

“No, actually, it leads right into my follow up question,” Hades said, leaning towards Hermes, his mouth spreading into a deadly grin. “Do you want to fuck my wife, Hermes?”

Hermes’s mouth fell open again and he stared at Hades, incredulity and arousal filling him in an instant, confusing mix. He felt heat rising up his neck, cresting over onto his face, the tips of his ears burning. Hades raised his eyebrows.

“Well? Do you?”

“I’m sorry,” Hermes gasped. “I must not have heard you correctly. Could you maybe repeat that?”

“I asked you,” Hades said, “if you wanted to fuck my wife. This isn’t an inquisition, Hermes. It’s a proposition.”

Hermes gulped. His heart hammered against his ribcage.

“I mean, honest answer, _yes_ ,” Hermes said, his voice wavering. “Gods, please don’t kill me, I mean, you _asked_ , so-”

“Relax,” Hades said, smiling slightly and chuckling. “No one is going to die.”

“Okay, good, that’s great,” Hermes wheezed, slumping in his chair. Suddenly, what Hades had said sunk in and he straightened back up again, his body tight and alert. “Wait, I’m sorry, did you say _proposition_?” 

Hades rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

“You’re… Are you asking me to have sex with Persephone?” Hermes burst out laughing, excitement flooding through him. “Is this real life?”

“Technically, I’m asking you for a threesome, but with certain specific parameters,” Hades said, pressing his palms together, his fingertips pointing towards Hermes’s knees. “She said she was interested in having a guest in our bedroom and we’d like to try it out.”

“Holy _shit_.”

“Before we continue, I want to make something very clear,” Hades said, his eyes intense. “This is one hundred percent a personal situation. I know we’re at work, but I didn’t know how else to bring it up in a private setting. But if you aren’t interested, no harm, no foul. You can leave right now and there won’t be any change to how she or I treat you professionally.”

“Totally, yeah, no problem,” Hermes babbled. His tongue felt dry. His skin felt too tight for his body. “So, uh, what are those certain specific parameters you mentioned?”

“Are you saying yes?” Hades responded, answering Hermes’s question with one of his own. 

“I am saying hell yes, absolutely, when can we compare calendars, are you guys free tonight, because-”

“Alright! Yes, noted,” Hades said, cutting off the excited spew of words pouring from Hermes. Hermes grinned with all of his teeth, his mind running wild with all the possibilities of what a night spent with Persephone and Hades could bring. He had heard about Persephone’s fertility powers and caught Hades on more than one occasion trying unsuccessfully to hide some serious love bites under the edge of his pristine shirt collar. He licked his lips and watched as Hades’s eyes flicked down briefly to watch the motion. 

“So,” Hermes said, drawing the word out long and low. “Parameters?”

“Yes,” Hades replied. “I want the focus of the evening to be on Persephone. She was the one who suggested something like this and also the one who came up with the idea to ask you. So, I want for you and I to spend the vast majority of the night giving her a good time.”

“Sounds like a beautiful plan to me,” Hermes said, shifting in his seat as he felt his dick starting to swell in his pants. Gods, he’d fantasized about Persephone for years and now he was being offered an evening with her. He shook his head and pinched the skin of his wrist hard. Hades laughed.

“You’re not dreaming, I promise,” Hades said. “Although you might think you are after being with her. She’s incredible.”

“I really can’t wait, not gonna lie,” Hermes chuckled. “So if we’re focusing on Persephone, where does that leave you and I?”

Hades shrugged, then leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair and settled his chin on his hand. He smirked, his lips twisting and his eyes glittering. “I’m open to seeing where the night takes us. What about you?”

“Lots of sex with a beautiful fertility goddess definitely on the table and potential sex with a very powerful and gorgeous King also on the table?” Hermes shivered, his grin wicked. “Like I said, are you free tonight?”

Hades was silent for a moment. Hermes continued to grin wildly at him. Abruptly, Hades pitched forward, standing and placing his hands on the arms of Hermes’s chair. Hermes drew in a sharp breath as Hades drew closer to him, his broad shoulders blocking Hermes into the chair as Hades moved closer into his space. Hermes pressed himself back on instinct, moving back as Hades moved forward. Hades stopped with his face an inch away from Hermes’s, and his red gaze dropped to Hermes’s lips. Hermes’s breath stuttered and arousal rang through him like the clang of a bell, sudden and all consuming. He could feel Hades’s breath on his lips and the heat of his body seeping into his own. Hades pressed forward further, until his mouth was next to Hermes’s ear. 

“We’ll call you,” Hades said, his voice low and deep. The sound rumbled against Hermes’s ear and he shivered again, his hands clenching at his knees. Suddenly Hades was gone, straightening up and turning to walk back over to his desk. The chill air of the Underworld rushed in to fill the void left where the King had just been. Hermes felt goosebumps rise along his arms. He stood and attempted to adjust his dick in his pants. 

“See you soon, then?” Hermes said, making his way toward the door of the office. He tucked his hands into his pockets again and attempted to appear nonchalant, and not like he was five seconds away from claiming sick and leaving work early to go jerk off in the nearest janitor closet.

“Hopefully,” Hades replied, his attention already refocused on the computer screen in front of him.

Hermes grinned to himself as he let himself out, pulling the door closed behind him. He darted towards the elevator and threw a wave back over his shoulder at the assistants at their desks as he mashed the button repeatedly. The doors finally chimed and he flung himself inside, leaning his back against the wall of the elevator as the doors closed. He closed his eyes and sighed, his body thrumming with excitement and anticipation.

This was going to be one of the best nights of his immortal life. 

* * *

Persephone flitted around the living room in a frenzy, straightening pillows that were already perfectly placed and attempting to tidy things even further in the already immaculate room. Hades lounged on one corner of the couch, still in his suit from work. He sat with one arm resting along the back of the couch and his right ankle crossed over his left knee. A crystal rocks glass filled part way with amber liquid balanced on the arm of the couch.

“Sweetness, it’s just Hermes, he won’t care if the living room is clean,” Hades soothed, watching Persephone as she picked up the same pillow she had already fluffed no less than six times. She huffed and squished the pillow in her hands, turning to face him with wild eyes. 

“How are you so calm? We’ve got someone coming over to have a threesome with, and you’re just… sitting there! How can you _sit_ at a time like this?!” Persephone blurted. A tendril of hair burst from her ponytail, curling around her face. 

Hades uncrossed his legs and held his hand out to her, beckoning her forward. She crossed the room to him and laid her small hand in his large palm, letting him pull her onto his lap. Hades released her hand and slid his along her thigh under the hem of her dress, his thumb dipping to caress her inner thigh. He leaned in and she met his lips in a kiss, shuddering as his thumb caressed her sensitive skin.

“It’ll be fine,” Hades said, nudging his forehead against hers. “You’ll have a great time and if there’s anyone I know who’s good at diffusing any awkward situations that might arise, it’s Hermes.”

Persephone sighed and slumped against Hades’s shoulder. She toyed absently with the lapel of his suit jacket. “You’re right. You’re right. I _am_ looking forward to this.”

“Good,” Hades said. As he was about to pull her in for another kiss, the doorbell rang. Persephone squeaked and leapt off of Hades’s lap, tugging at the hem of her dress to straighten it. She looked at the door and then looked back at Hades, her face frantic. Hades chuckled.

“I’ll get it,” he said. He leaned forward to place his glass of scotch on the coffee table and rose from the couch to go answer the door. Persephone took the moment of solitude to take several deep, calming breaths. She heard the murmur of voices and the thunk of the front door shutting and then the men were rounding the corner back into the living room. Hades was smirking, his hands tucked in his pockets, and Hermes was grinning from ear to ear. He looked comfortable in black track pants and a long sleeved white t-shirt. He saw Persephone and opened his arms wide for her. Persephone sighed and walked over to let Hermes envelope her in a strong hug. 

“Hey, Perse!” Hermes said, his voice clear and confident. He placed one hand on the back of Persephone’s head and stroked her hair once. “Don’t be nervous, this is going to be so much fun.”

Persephone pulled away from Hermes to glare at Hades, who was considerate enough to look slightly sheepish. “You _told_ him?!”

“I figured if he understood how you were feeling, then we could both make sure you have a nice evening,” Hades said coolly, moving towards the coffee table and picking up his scotch to take a sip. “This is an anniversary gift _for you_ , after all. You should get exactly what you want.” 

“Oh, happy anniversary, you two,” Hermes said sweetly, looping his arm over Persephone’s shoulders. “I didn’t realize. How long is it now?”

“Three hundred years this year,” Persephone said proudly, grinning at Hades, who smiled back at her over the rim of his rocks glass. 

“Damn, that’s amazing! Well, I’m super glad you thought of me when you came up with your idea for anniversary shenanigans,” Hermes said, waggling his eyebrows in Persephone’s direction. Persephone groaned and covered her face with her hands while Hades shook with silent laughter where he stood.

“So, how should we do this?” Hermes asked, looking first at Persephone, then at Hades. “Got a game plan?” 

“You seemed enthused about getting your hands on my wife,” Hades said. “So why don’t we head to the bedroom and you can start there?”

“Good, great, awesome.” Hermes grabbed Persephone’s hand and started to tug her across the room before coming to a halt. “Wait. I don’t know where I’m going.”

Persephone let out a peal of laughter and turned her hand in Hermes’s so she could pull him along. “You’re so enthusiastic.”

“Honey, you don’t know the half of it,” Hermes chuckled, squeezing her hand as she pulled him up the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Hades dimming the lights in the main house as he followed behind them at a slower pace. Hermes turned back to Persephone. “I would always have been down to do anything with you, anywhere and any time.”

“You’re too horny for your own good,” Persephone said. She reached a wide door and pushed it open, flipping a switch to turn soft lights on as she pulled Hermes into her and Hades’s bedroom. 

“Excuse you, I am exactly the right amount of horny,” Hermes countered. “And you would be _shocked_ at how many times that old fuck the mailman porn trope is actually a turn on for people.” 

Persephone snorted. “Knowing how people are on Olympus, I probably wouldn’t be as shocked as you think.”

Hermes opened his mouth, ready with more banter, but Persephone turned to face him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, bunching the soft white fabric in her hands. The tilt of her grin was almost feral as she looked up at him. She pulled him down and Hermes went, helpless against her sudden change in attitude. Persephone drew him in close and pressed her mouth to his, her petal soft lips caressing his gently before her teeth nipped at his lower lip. Hermes moaned quietly in his throat; kissing her was just as good as he had imagined. 

Persephone pulled away from the kiss and Hermes attempted to follow her before realizing that Persephone was looking over her shoulder at Hades, who had finally made it up to the bedroom with them. Hades made his way around them and across the room to a set of chairs and a low table by the long windows, pulling his suit jacket off to reveal a charcoal vest over a white dress shirt.

“Are you going to sit over there?” Persephone asked, wrapping her arms around Hermes’s waist and leaning around him to look at Hades. 

“For now,” Hades said. He laid the suit jacket over one of the chairs and sat in the other. His scotch had been refilled and sat on the table next to an already cut cigar and a lighter. “I don’t often get to just _watch_ you enjoy yourself.”

“Yes, because you usually can’t keep your hands off me,” Persephone quipped, her lips turning up in a smirk. “Your watching doesn’t usually last long.”

“I’m sorry, have you seen you? Can you blame me?” Hades settled further back into the chair and began to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt, his long fingers dancing gracefully over the small buttons. He rolled both sleeves up to his elbows, revealing sculpted forearms. He reached for his scotch with one hand and waved his free hand at them. “Well, Hermes? Remember what we talked about?”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Hermes said emphatically, and scooped Persephone up to toss her over his shoulder. Persephone shrieked as she was manhandled and smacked Hermes on the ass from where she dangled over his shoulder. Hermes let out a whoop of laughter and tossed Persephone gently onto the center of the mattress. She bounced once and settled with her legs splayed, holding herself up on her elbows, her lower lip tucked between her teeth. Hermes propped one knee on the edge of the bed and put his hands on his hips. He tilted his head from side to side as he watched her, like a bird of prey waiting to strike. 

“Do you have some kind of psychic sex powers I’ve never heard about? Gonna make me come with your mind?” Persephone quipped, raising her eyebrow at him. From the corner, Hades chuckled softly.

“Oh, you wish,” Hermes said, tipping forward and catching himself on his palms. He began to crawl toward her on the bed. “Nope, just deciding what delicious part of your body I want to get my mouth on first.”

Hermes lunged forward and hooked his hands under Persephone’s knees, unbalancing her and flipping her fully onto her back. As her shoulders hit the sheets, he moved between her legs, pressing his hips against hers, and leaned in to seal his lips over hers. Persephone moaned into his mouth, her hot tongue caressing his as her hands threaded into his hair, pulling his ponytail loose. Hermes smiled into their kiss and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her lower body even tighter against his. Pleasure zipped through Persephone as she felt his hardness grind against her core. She ran her hands down his back and wrapped her fingers around the hem of his shirt. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually wearing a shirt,” Persephone teased, “How many times have you shown up places not even knowing where you _left_ your shirt?”

“Excuse me, ma’am, it is _chilly_ in your realm, I wanted to arrive prepared,” Hermes laughed. Persephone giggled with him and tugged his shirt up, pulling it off as Hermes adjusted slightly to make it easier for her. She crooned to herself as she ran her soft palms up and down his chest, enjoying the sight of him. Hermes gasped and let out a short moan as her fingers found his nipples, rubbing softly first and then pinching and tugging. His hips jerked against hers and he bent down again to kiss her briefly before sliding down to run his tongue along the length of her neck. 

“She likes that,” Hades said from across the room, his voice quiet but commanding. “Anything with her neck. But you should take her dress off first. I want to see your hands on her skin.”

Hermes flashed a grin at Hades, who was relaxed in his chair, his shirt collar and tie now undone and laying loose against his broad shoulders. Hades smiled back crookedly and gestured with his glass of scotch, encouraging Hermes to continue. Hermes sat back on the bed and pulled Persephone up to sitting with him, then leaned in to nibble gently just below her ear as his fingers found the clasp and zip of her dress. Persephone sighed into his mouth as he drew the zipper down her back, his fingers brushing against her skin giving her goosebumps. He pulled the dress off of her shoulders and off of her chest, exposing her tits to him. Hermes moved over her again, forcing her to lay back on the bed, and tugged her dress the rest of the way off as he dragged his tongue across one of her pebbled nipples. 

“Oh, fuck, _Hermes_ ,” Persephone moaned, her hands settling on his shoulders and squeezing as she pushed her chest up towards his mouth. Hermes groaned and sucked her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling while he hefted her other breast in his hand. Persephone laid a hand on the back of his head as Hermes licked across her chest to wrap his lips around her other nipple. As he sucked, he slid one hand down Persephone’s waist to her hip, tucking his thumb under the soft lace of her tiny panties. He dragged his thumb down to stroke through the soft curls at the top of her thighs and Persephone twitched beneath him. 

Hermes moaned around his mouthful, pulling her taut nipple between his teeth. Persephone cried out, rocking her hips against his in response. He pulled away and laid a trail of kisses down the slope of her breast before burying his face in her voluptuous chest.

“Fates, you have amazing tits,” Hermes sighed, rubbing his mouth from side to side to feel the soft skin against his lips. “I’ve dreamt about getting my mouth on these for centuries.”

Hades spread his legs further in his chair and rubbed his palm briefly over his aching erection, still tucked away in his suit pants. He watched Hermes work Persephone’s tits and grinned against the rim of his rocks glass, reveling in his wife’s beauty as she arched her back to press her chest closer to the red god’s eager mouth.

“Enough of that,” Hades called across the room. He picked up his cigar and lighter, bringing the cigar to his mouth and flicking the lighter to life. “Lick her pussy now.”

Hermes pulled away from Persephone’s tits and flashed Hades a wild grin. “Don’t gotta tell me twice.”

He slid down her body and pushed her knees apart, settling on his belly between her legs. Persephone sucked in a short breath and laid her arms against the sheets above her head. She sighed as she felt Hermes tuck his fingertips into the soaked lace between her legs and drag it to the side, exposing her slit to him. As soon as the fabric was out of his way, Hermes dove in, sliding the tip of his tongue up through her folds and stopping at her clit to lick fast circles around it. Persephone moaned loudly and spread her legs apart as far as they would go.

“Give her a finger, play with her hole,” Hades said, his voice dark with arousal, “She likes it when you tease there for a bit before you fill her up.”

Hermes grinned against her clit and shifted to bring his other hand up to her pussy, sliding the tip of his index finger through the wetness pooling at her core before pushing it just past her entrance. Persephone keened, the sensation unlocking something that had been clenched nervously tight deep within her, and tried to rock her hips down to take more of Hermes’s finger inside of her. He pressed his face back against her clit, licking her with fast flutters of his tongue and holding her down as he continued to torture her with his finger. 

“Were you really so desperate that you couldn’t stop to get her panties off?” Hades groused, blowing out a puff of smoke on a harsh exhale. Hermes pulled his face away from Persephone’s cunt with a lewd wet noise and rested his chin on her thigh, narrowing his eyes at Hades. Persephone grumbled, glaring at Hermes.

“Hey, some of us aren’t as blessed as you. I certainly don’t get to bury my face in this tight little pussy on a regular basis, okay?” Hermes said. “This is a religious experience, sue me for being eager.”

“Take them _off_ , Hermes. _Now_ ,” Hades commanded. His absently began to unbutton his waistcoat. “I want to see her.”

Hermes stuck his tongue out and Hades let out a low growl, starting to rise from his seat.

“Now, boys,” Persephone said, her voice breathy, “Play nicely.”

Hermes cackled and tucked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, tugging them down over her supple hips and leaning back to let her bring her legs together again so he could pull them off. He twirled them around his fingertip for a moment, grinning down at Persephone as she gazed up at him from under heavy eyelids, then turned to Hades. He hooked his thumb into the elastic of the skimpy lingerie and pulled them back with his other hand, letting go and slingshotting them across the short distance of the room to land in Hades’s lap.

“Bullseye!” Hermes crowed. Hades rolled his eyes, but smiled and picked up the panties, tucking them into his pants pocket. 

Turning back to Persephone, Hermes dove down between her legs to continue what he had started. She responded beautifully as he slid his tongue inside her, fucking her with it briefly before dragging it back up her slit to lave against her swollen clit. Persephone keened under him, her hips twisting to meet his tongue as he pushed two fingers inside her tight pussy. He fucked her with his fingers and alternated sucking and licking at her as she tightened around him, her muscles fluttering around his fingers. 

“Suck her clit when she comes. She loves that,” Hades said, his voice hushed as he stared at the two of them. He grasped his cock through his pants, stroking it through the thin fabric. 

Hermes made a soft noise of acknowledgement into Persephone’s skin and wrapped his lips around her tight bud, sucking and fluttering his tongue rapidly against it where he held it in his mouth. A wave of arousal and pleasure washed over Hermes, but it wasn’t entirely his own. He realized Persephone’s fertility powers must be bleeding across into him just as she started to clench in earnest around his fingers. He pressed against her, sucking hard on her clit as she came around his fingers, howling her pleasure and clenching painfully tight around him. Power flowed across him in waves, ratcheting his arousal up higher and higher in response to her own, and he ground his diamond hard cock against the bed for some relief. 

“Do it again, don’t let her come down. She’ll come again quickly when she’s sensitive,” Hades ordered. “You love that plush ass, don’t you Hermes? Want her to sit on your face? Feel those thighs wrapped around your ears? It’s bliss.”

“Oh, _fuck_ , yes,” Hermes groaned, lifting Persephone up onto her knees and laying down beside her. She smiled, gripping his hand tightly for balance and wobbling a bit anyway as he pulled her over to straddle his face. 

“Wait,” Hades said, “Turn so that she’s facing me. I want to see her face when you make her come.”

Persephone moaned and shuffled with Hermes as he scooted around to put the front of her body on display to Hades. As soon as they were situated, Hermes wrapped his arms around Persephone’s thighs and yanked her down onto his face, burying his mouth against her hot cunt. Persephone met Hades’s red gaze and moaned at the heat she saw there. She dropped her hands to Hermes’s hair and twined her fingers in it, holding on as she bucked her hips against his face.

“You look fucking breathtaking, my queen,” Hades murmured, leaning forward in his chair, thumbing the rest of his shirt buttons open. “Taking your pleasure from him. Does he please you?”

“He’s so good. Hades, _please_ ,” Persephone cried, her sweet face twisting in pleasure as she drew nearer to another climax. She rocked her hips against Hermes’s tongue, rubbing her clit against him as lapped and sucked. 

“Beg _him_ , sweetness, not me. Beg him to make you come on his tongue.”

Hermes groaned into her pussy, pulling her tighter against him and working his tongue as hard as he could, desperate to feel her come again. Persephone let out a continuous litany of _please_ and _yes_ and _Hermes_ above him as he worked, his senses flooded with the delicious taste of her. Her knees shifted next to his ears and her thighs tightened around his head, cutting off the sounds of the room as she finally came. Her wetness spread over his tongue like honey as her body clenched all around him. Hermes gentled his tongue against her clit, working her through the aftershocks of her orgasm until she patted him gently on the top of the head and sat back on his chest. He wrapped his hands around her waist and grinned up at her. 

“You good?” Hermes asked, stroking his thumbs gently over the soft skin of her sides. 

“Fantastic,” Persephone answered. She grinned and swung off of him before shuffling down the bed to kneel next to Hermes’s hips. Persephone fixed Hades with a sultry smirk and tugged Hermes’s pants down to his ankles, leaving them tangled there as she wrapped her delicate pink hand around his thick cock and stroked him from root to tip. Hades moaned quietly, gripping the arms of his chair and grinding the end of his cigar between his teeth. 

“Godsdamn, I didn’t know I’d love this so much,” Hades sighed. Persephone held his gaze as she lowered her mouth to Hermes’s dick and ran her tongue around the crown. Hermes cried out and shuddered beneath her, the heat of her tongue sending pleasure rocketing through him. 

“Doesn’t it feel good?” Hades said, his voice rough. “Gods, the things she can do with her tongue.”

Hermes nodded frantically, moaning and clenching his fingers in the sheets. He felt somehow hornier than he’d ever been and wondered if it had something to do with Persephone’s powers. 

“Are you like, turning up the heat in here on purpose?” Hermes asked, levering himself up onto his elbows to look down at her. She grinned wickedly and nodded before sucking his length into her mouth, taking him down her throat on the first try. Hermes swore and collapsed back to the bed, fisting the sheets as his hips rocked up automatically. Persephone moaned around his cock, pulling back and starting a rhythm of sliding up and down on him, her tongue pressing against him as she moved. 

“Don’t come yet, Hermes,” Hades commanded, “I want you coming inside her. I know she wants it, too.”

“Then we should probably get to that because, good gods damn, I am so about to lose it,” Hermes choked, his eyes rolling back as Persephone pulled most of the way off to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock again. “Anything in particular you want to see there, Your Majesty?”

“Dealer’s choice,” Hades answered. “Fuck her good.”

Hermes sat up and grabbed Persephone by the waist, hauling her around to lay her out on her back as he flipped onto his knees between her legs. He frantically kicked his pants the rest of the way off and was about to settle between her legs when he paused.

“Wait, condom?” he asked, glancing between the King and Queen questioningly. 

“It’s not a problem,” Persephone said, stroking his jaw gently, drawing his attention back onto her. “We don’t have to worry, my powers let me control if I get pregnant or not. Besides, I like it a little messy.”

“Hell yeah,” Hermes breathed, reaching down to grasp his cock and rub the head against her soaked center. Persephone keened and arched her back beneath him, angling her hips up to press closer to his. Hermes leaned down to kiss her and thrust his tongue into her mouth as he sank to the hilt into her wet heat. Persephone immediately locked her legs around his waist and he planted his palms on the bed on either side of her shoulders. He fucked her hard and fast, the slap of his thighs against her thick ass as loud as her desperate noises as she clutched as his shoulders. Hermes revelled in the tight clasp of her muscles around his cock and was amazed when Persephone started to clench around him after only a few minutes of being fucked. 

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Persephone whined, her fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders. Bright red petals blossomed on the bed around them. She dragged a breath in and let it out on a sigh as Hermes’s thick cock stroked her deliciously.

“Already, Persephone?” Hades asked. “That’s quick even for you.”

Persephone mewled and turned her head to the side to look at Hades. Her arousal ratcheted up impossibly high as she met his focused gaze, his eyes dark and intense as he watched Hermes fuck her senseless. Her orgasm took her abruptly and she let out a ragged scream as her muscles fluttered and clenched around Hermes’s dick. He kept up the same relentless rhythm even as pleasure broke over her in waves.

“Keep going,” Hades said, a hint of gravel in his voice. “She’ll do it again, keep fucking her.”

“Just like that?” Hermes asked, his voice slightly breathless. He slowed the rock of his hips. Persephone moaned and panted beneath him, her fingers threading into his wild hair. “Shouldn’t I give her a break?”

“Hermes, I _said_ , fuck my wife,” Hades growled. “Can you handle that or do you need me to come over there and do it for you?”

Hermes groaned and grabbed Persephone under her knees, pushing them towards the bed and bending her nearly in half. He held her there, his hands grasping at the soft skin as he sped up his thrusts. Beneath him, Persephone moaned wildly, her head thrown back against the bed and her hands now grasping at the sheets on either side of her head, fingers rustling through the piles of red blossoms surrounding her.

“Gods, Hermes, you’re so good,” Persephone said, her voice wobbling with arousal. Her belly clenched as Hermes stretched her. “Touch me, please.”

“Oh fuck yes,” Hermes gasped, shifting his weight to one arm and reaching between them to slide his thumb into her folds. Persephone cried out as he rubbed his broad thumb back and forth across her aching clit, sending waves of pleasure thrumming through her body. 

“Are you going to come again, Little Goddess?” Hades asked, his voice low and intense. “Gonna come on his cock again? You like having another man inside you while I’m right here, watching him have you?”

“Oh gods,” Persephone moaned. Her hands flew to Hermes’s biceps and she clenched her fingers into the firm muscles. Hermes leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he sped up the motion of his thumb on her clit. Persephone whimpered into his mouth and the sound shot straight to Hermes’s dick, setting him on edge as he felt Persephone clench down around him again. She pulled away from his lips to gasp as she came again, her tight body massaging his dick as he fucked her through another orgasm. 

“Oh shit, gonna come,” Hermes gasped, dropping his head to Persephone’s shoulder as the sensation of her orgasm around his cock overtook him. 

“Fuck,” Hades whispered, shifting restlessly in his chair. “Just like that, fill her up.”

Hermes cried out and his hips stuttered as he came, pressing his face into Persephone’s hair and moaning as she dragged her nails gently down his back. He shivered through the aftershocks coursing through him, his thrusts slowing and finally coming to a stop as he came down. Hermes pulled back and pressed a soft kiss to Persephone’s shoulder before pulling out of her and flopping sideways onto the bed, laying on his back next to her as they both caught their breath.

After a moment, Hermes glanced down at himself and startled. “What the hell? How in Olympus am I still hard?”

“Oh, that’s me,” Persephone said sweetly, stretching across the bed next to him like a cat in a sunbeam. “My fertility powers just make you want to keep going, especially if you’re not used to me.” 

“Holy shit, please let me get used to you, that is amazing,” Hermes babbled, rolling onto his side to look at her. He placed his hand over her breast, rubbing and massaging gently as he leaned in for a kiss. 

“Hermes,” Hades called out. 

“Yeah, boss?”

“Fuck her again, but make it a little rough this time,” Hades commanded. “Manhandle her a bit, she likes that.”

“Oh, I can definitely do that,” Hermes said, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he rolled back on top of Persephone. He tucked his hands under her knees again and was about to press her legs wide open when out of the corner of his eye he saw Hades stand up. 

“Not like that,” Hades said, stubbing his cigar out in the ashtray on the low table. “Fuck, I’ll show you.”

Hermes grinned wickedly as Hades stalked across the room, unbuckling his belt as he came to the side of the bed. He let the belt dangle and moved his fingers to the button of his pants, unbuttoning them and sliding down the zipper before reaching into his pants to pull his huge, hard cock free. Persephone propped herself up on her elbows, watching Hades with dark eyes as he stopped there, still mostly clothed with his nice suit trousers gaping open at the fly and his dick standing in proud contrast to the black of his pants and boxers. 

Hades’s grin was ferocious as he leaned over towards Persephone and wrapped his hands around her ankles. “Hello, sweetness. Having fun?”

“So much fun,” Persephone purred, her eyes sparkling as she watched her husband. Hades stroked his thumbs over the knobby bone on each ankle before tightening his grip and yanking Persephone across the bed to the very edge. She yelped and gasped as Hades hauled her towards himself. Hermes scooted up to lean against the headboard, kicking swirls of petals up as he moved. He wrapped a hand absentmindedly around his dick as he watched Hades pull Persephone to the very edge of the bed. 

Bending over her prone form, Hades sucked one of Persephone’s hard nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the pebbled skin and moaning as he finally got his mouth on his sweet wife. Persephone clutched at his head with both hands and tilted her hips up towards him, seeking him out. He pulled away and grabbed her ankle with one hand while he guided his cock to her dripping cunt with the other. Hades slid inside of her agonizingly slowly, his thick cock stretching her exquisitely as he raised one leg and braced himself with his knee on the bed. 

“Fuck yes, _fuck_ me,” Persephone moaned, stretching her arms over her head, relishing the stretch of her body around her husband’s cock. 

“Gods, you two are fucking hot together,” Hermes breathed. Persephone tilted her head back, looking at him upside down and smiling when she saw him sitting with his hand wrapped around his dick, jerking himself slowly with his eyes glued to the pair of them.

“You feel so good, baby. You’re so wet,” Hades crooned, thrusting into her slowly. “Do you like me fucking you with another being’s come already inside you?”

Persephone shuddered under him and Hades leaned further into her. He reached over her head and gathered her wrists in his free hand, pinning them loosely above her head as he set a steady pace with his hips. Persephone flexed beneath him and rocked her hips into his. Hades let go of her ankle and settled his hand over her pussy as she braced her heel on the edge of the bed. 

“How many times have you come now, Kore? Are you keeping track?” Hades stroked his thumb down over her folds and slid it between them, flicking her clit lightly. Persephone groaned and clenched around him. 

“Four so far,” she answered.

“Let’s make it five, then, shall we?”

“Woo!” Hermes cheered from his spot at the top of the bed. Persephone laughed. Hades rolled his eyes and leaned down over his wife, capturing her mouth in a sweet, slow kiss as he fucked her. Pulling away from her lips, Hades tightened his grasp on her wrists and rubbed her clit in earnest, his dick moving in her in an unhurried pace. Persephone sighed as the pleasure thrummed through her, centered in on Hades’s thumb massaging over her swollen nub. She rocked her hips desperately against his, already so close to orgasm just from having him finally inside of her.

“Faster, Hades, please,” she breathed, biting her lip as she gazed up at him.

“Nope,” Hades responded. “I want you to feel every single inch of me inside of you. I want you to feel filled. Come on this cock, sweetness.”

“Fuck,” Persephone squeaked. Hades changed the angle ever so slightly and was suddenly rubbing right across her most sensitive spot, setting her body on fire. She writhed between his thumb on her clit and his strong hand wrapped around her wrists. The pleasure thrummed higher and suddenly she was coming, gasping and crying out as her cunt spasmed hard around Hades’s cock. 

“That’s it, baby,” Hades murmured, speeding up his thrusts as her body rippled and shook beneath him. He stroked his thumb against her clit until she finally began to relax beneath him. He released her wrists and moved to plant both of his hands on the bed on either side of her hips. Hades fucked her harder, her supple ass smacking against his thighs as he moved against her. 

“You gonna come for me now, my King?” Persephone breathed, grabbing at Hades’s shoulders. She could tell he was starting to come undone. “Fill me up with your come, Hades, I want it so bad.”

Hades groaned and let his head hang, loving the sensation of her wet heat surrounding his dick. He plunged into his wife as she stroked her small hands over his chest, tweaking one of his nipples as she did. He was teetering on the edge after what felt like hours of lead up, steeped in arousal from watching Hermes have his way with his wife. 

“Come for me, Hades,” Persephone pleaded. “Feel how wet I am? Get me wetter.”

“Fuck,” Hades grunted, thrusting deep into her and pressing there as his orgasm took him. He flexed his hips against hers, pushing himself as close to her as he could get as he filled her. Persephone reached for him, setting her hands along his jaw and drawing him down for a kiss as his body twitched with aftershocks. 

“That was better than the hottest porn I have ever watched,” Hermes said hungrily, “And I have watched a _lot_ of porn.”

Hades and Persephone both chuckled and Hades kissed her again before pulling out and away, flopping onto his belly on the bed next to her. Persephone lifted up onto her elbows, eyeballing Hermes as he continued to languidly stroke his cock. Hermes met her gaze and her lips pulled back into a feisty grin. She rolled over onto all fours and crawled up the bed towards him, pressing into his space and biting at his jaw.

“Are you _still_ horny?” Hermes blurted, his eyes wide with surprise. “What the fuck?”

“This is normal,” Hades said, his voice muffled from his face being smashed into the bed where he had flopped a moment ago. 

“I want to suck your cock,” Persephone crooned, biting down Hermes’s neck and putting her hands on his thighs. 

“Oh, fuck me, yes,” he moaned, dragging a hand through her disheveled hair. Persephone dropped her head to his lap and wasted no time in sucking his rock hard cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head and bobbing up and down on his length. Hermes moaned and tightened his hand in her hair. “Gods, your mouth is incredible.”

“Tell me about it,” Hades mumbled, raising his head out of the sheets to watch them.

Persephone hummed around Hermes’s dick, her tongue pressing against the underside as she took him deeper. Hermes could feel her throat fluttering around the head of his cock. Behind Persephone, Hades had raised up onto his knees and was pulling his rumpled dress shirt and vest off, tossing them off the bed and onto the floor. Hermes could see that he was already just as hard as before and met his eyes as Hades started to shuffle across the bed towards them, his pants still hanging from his hips. Hades smirked and pressed a finger to his lips. Hermes mimicked the gesture and returned his attention to Persephone as she sucked him. 

As he reached the pair, Hades grabbed Persephone by the hips and hauled her up higher onto her knees, giving her a moment to adjust to the abrupt change before pressing his dick back into her hot cunt. Persephone moaned around Hermes’s dick as she felt Hades stretching her again, and Hermes let out a moan of his own as he felt the vibrations from her voice against his cock. Hades braced himself and started fucking her hard, bouncing her slightly into Hermes’s lap.

“Hahahaha this is fucking incredible,” Hermes laughed, delighted as he flexed his fingers in Persephone’s hair. “You two are fucking wild.”

Persephone hummed in agreement around her mouthful. Hades tightened his grip on Persephone’s hips. 

“Fuck her mouth,” Hades commanded, meeting Hermes’s gaze over Persephone stretched out between them. “Pull her hair and fuck her mouth, I bet you she’ll come again.”

“What are we betting?” Hermes asked as he readjusted his grip on Persephone’s hair and braced one hand on the bed behind himself for leverage. “Ooo, if I win, do I get to finally drive your car?”

“Absolutely not,” Hades said. “Besides, why would you need a ride in a fancy car after a ride like you’re getting tonight?”

“You are truly a wise and just King,” Hermes chuckled. He flexed his hips up into Persephone’s mouth and shivered as she moaned loudly around him and nodded her head as much as she could with her mouth full of his dick. Encouraged by her reaction, Hermes fucked her mouth wildly, twisting his fingers in her hair and tugging on it as he used it as a handle to move her up and down. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Hades sighed. “She’s already clenching on me, she loves that.”

Persephone tightened her lips around Hermes as he fucked into her, swirling her tongue on him as much as she could. Pinned between the two men, she could feel arousal coursing over her body in waves as they used her for their pleasure. She whimpered as she felt Hades pick up his pace, fucking her harder as she suddenly came hard, writhing between the two men as her body shuddered. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Hermes moaned, his eyes glued to the goddess laid out between them. “That was so hot, I’m so close.”

Persephone hummed around his dick, bobbing her head along with the movement of his hand. Hermes watched Hades fuck her for a while, enjoying the sight of her exquisitely round ass bouncing and Hades’s gorgeous abs flexing as he moved. Hermes felt the tug of orgasm in his dick and surrendered himself to the sensation of Persephone’s hot, wet mouth around him. He came with a sigh, enjoying the way Persephone swallowed around him as he spurted in her mouth. 

As soon as she pulled off him, placing little licks along his sensitive shaft, Hades reached forward and knocked Hermes’s hand out of Persephone’s hair. He fisted his own hand in the pink locks and pulled Persephone up, arching her back as he dragged her backward against his chest. Hermes leaned back against the headboard, enjoying the sight of them as satisfaction flowed through his thoroughly exhausted bones. 

“Have you got one more for me, goddess?” Hades breathed, leaning down to lick at Persephone’s ear. He held her immobile against his chest as he fucked into her. “Come for me one more time, baby.”

“Touch me, Hermes,” Persephone pleaded, her gaze sultry as she looked at Hermes. He scooted forward into their space and spread his palms over Persephone’s belly, rubbing them up and down her torso before dropping one hand to her pussy and cupping her breast with the other. He slid two fingers between her folds and flicked them over her clit, sliding easily through her wetness. Persephone’s hands flew to his shoulders, pulling him closer, and Hermes leaned in to suck her nipple into his mouth while he pinched the other. He rolled her clit with his fingers, moving them faster against her, and grinned against her breast as Persephone howled, her body shuddering and shaking wildly as she reached her peak. 

Hades wrapped an arm around Persephone’s waist and held her steady, keeping her upright as he fucked her through her orgasm. Hermes brought his hands to rest low on her hips but kept his mouth on her nipple, swirling his tongue gently until Hades finally dropped his head to press his face into Persephone’s hair, his hips stuttering into hers as he came. Hermes placed a final kiss on Persephone's chest and scooted away, flopping back onto the pillows just outside of touching distance and folding his arms behind his head. 

Joy filled Hermes’s heart as he watched Hades wrap both of his arms around Persephone’s waist and tug her into his lap as he sat back on his heels. She leaned into him as he slid out of her, her back pressing along his chest as he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, intimate kiss. It was impossible to watch the two of them together and not feel happy. 

“Your pants are gonna be fuckin’ destroyed, man,” Hermes said sleepily, a smile tilting his mouth. Hades looked down at his own legs then up at Hermes and shrugged.

“I’ll buy new ones,” he said.

“You should have just taken them off,” Hermes chuckled. “More freedom of movement and all that jazz. Less bodily fluid stains.”

“Hey, there’s only so much self control a being can have while watching their own wife get railed like a fucking real life porn, okay?”

Hermes and Persephone both laughed and Persephone kissed Hades on the cheek before diving forward to lay splayed across the bed on her belly. She reached over and wrapped her hand around Hermes’s as Hades moved to get off the bed. Hermes let his eyes fall closed for a moment, lulled by the rhythm of her rubbing her thumb across his palm. He was just tipping into sleep when a warm, wet washcloth smacked him in the stomach. He opened his eyes to Hades, now sans ruined suit pants, climbing onto the bed on the other side of Persephone. He used another washcloth to clean up his wife, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as she hummed her thanks. 

Hermes cleaned himself off and handed the cloth back to Hades as he reached for it, laughing when Hades just tossed both cloths towards the bathroom door without getting out of the bed. Hades then reached for a small remote on the nightstand and pressed a few buttons, dimming the lights in the bedroom. Persephone rolled onto her back and stretched languidly before turning towards Hermes and snuggling into his side. 

“Do I get to stay?” Hermes asked, wrapping his arm around Persephone as she settled against him. 

“Yeah, you can stay,” Hades said. He reached for the blanket he had brought over and sat up to flick it out over the three of them. “She’s a cuddler, so for the full experience, you’re invited to sleep over if you want.”

“I will never ever ever say no to cuddles,” Hermes sighed, snuggling down into the pillows and pressing a kiss to Persephone’s hair. “Not to mention I don’t know if I could make it home right now if I wanted to. You two wore me the hell out.”

“A lot of that has to do with my powers,” Persephone murmured against his chest. “You’ll be more used to them next time so they won’t affect you as strongly.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Hermes said sleepily. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright, tossing Persephone off of his chest with a squeak. “Wait, did you just say _next time?!_ ”

Hades grabbed a loose pillow and swung it around, smacking Hermes in the face with it. Hermes spluttered as Persephone giggled, tugging on him to get him to settle back down again. He did, wrapping his arm back around her waist.

“Go to sleep, Hermes,” Hades said. He shuffled up behind Persephone and hooked his arm around her hips, below Hermes’s arm. Persephone sighed and wiggled briefly between them. Hermes settled for a moment before shivering slightly as the chilly air of the Underworld settled around them. 

“You cold?” Persephone asked quietly, looking up at him. When Hermes nodded, she sat up, knocking both of their arms off of her, and climbed over to the other side of Hermes. Once she had settled, she shoved gently against him with her small hands.

“What are you doing?”

“Hermes sandwich,” Persephone replied, continuing to push against his chest. “Hades is warm, you’ll be more comfortable this way.”

“Uhhhhhh,” Hermes started, glancing over his shoulder at Hades. 

“Now is when you suddenly decide it’s awkward?” Hades snarked. He reached for Hermes, pulling him back against his chest and wrapping his arm around his waist. Hermes lay stiffly for a moment before relaxing as the heat of Hades’s body warmed him, his broad chest pressed against Hermes’s back. Persephone hummed in approval and dove forward to settle against Hermes’s chest, snuggling in as close as she could. She wrapped her hand around Hades’s where it lay against Hermes’s belly.

“Thank you for coming over, Hermes. I’m glad we could do this with you,” Persephone said quietly.

“Agreed,” Hades said, his voice a low rumble in the dark. 

“Happy anniversary, guys,” Hermes said. He smiled to himself as he fell asleep snuggled between Hades and Persephone, lulled by the sound of their breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic took an entire fucking village. Thank you to everyone who endlessly encouraged me to finish it when I was dragging my feet and pouting about it. Special big thanks to Rainy for being my rap battle hype man and Miss Understood for her dirty, dirty comments. Also thanks to Chinchela's discord server for the idea for this bit of filthy filth and for being so excited for it. I hope you all liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene.

Hermes blinked awake, his face pressed into an unfamiliar pillow in the dim light of a large room. He stretched under the covers, feeling the blanket pull across his back as he shifted. His body felt pleasantly heavy and he smiled to himself as the events of the previous night came back to him through the cloud of sleep still fogging his brain. He ran his hand over the bed in front of his face, rustling through a mix of small red and blue petals, gathering a handful and letting it trickle back down onto the bed as he opened his palm. As his brain came back online, he registered that the bed was moving slightly underneath him. Groaning, he rolled over onto his back and squawked at what he saw.

Hades lay on his back and Persephone sat astride his hips, moving slowly up and down on his cock. His hands were wrapped around her hips and her hands were settled over his, rubbing over them as she swayed in his lap.

“You had like twenty five orgasms last night, woman!” Hermes blurted. Both of their heads snapped to him as he gave away that he was awake. “How?!”

Persephone threw her head back and laughed. Hades thrust up into her, eliciting a moan, and turned his head to face Hermes.

“There are waffles on the counter in the kitchen, and-” Hades cut off with a hiss as Persephone swiveled her hips. “And coffee brewing. Help yourself.”

Hermes groaned and rolled back towards the end of the bed, pitching himself off the edge and onto the floor with a thump. He dragged himself to standing as Persephone’s sweet laughter washed over him and made his way out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. Once there he gathered several waffles in a napkin and poured himself coffee into one of the mugs that had been thoughtfully set out on the counter. Hermes walked slowly back up to the bedroom, shuffling back across the carpet and glaring half heartedly at the couple still fucking languidly on the big bed.

Hermes settled into the chair Hades had sat in for their fun last night and set his coffee down on the table. He shoveled his first waffle into his mouth and chewed slowly, watching Hades and Persephone. Persephone’s back was to him and she pushed her hands up into her hair, stretching her back, the swell of her breasts peeking just beyond the silhouette of her body. Hades took his hands from her hips then and folded them behind his head, lounging against the pillows and gazing lovingly up at his wife before looking across at Hermes and winking.

“Fucking _kings_ ,” Hermes muttered, chomping into another waffle and grumbling. 

“ _And_ queens,” Persephone corrected.

Hermes groaned. Hades cackled. Persephone grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles* hope you enjoyed, folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to [Swoonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon) for the title.


End file.
